superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Come Blow Your Horn (1963 film) Credits
Opening Logos * Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Opening Credits * Walt Disney Presents * Robin Williams as Wolfie and Catherine O’Hara as Sally in * "Come Blow Your Horn" * based on the play of the same name by: Neil Simon * Technicolor® * © Copyright MCMLXIII Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved * Approved MPAA Certificate No. 81828 * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * RCA Sound Recording * With The Voice Talents of: ** Frank Sinatra as Alan Baker ** Lee J. Cobb as Harry R. Baker ** Molly Picon as Mrs. Sophie Baker ** Barbara Rush as Connie ** Jill St. John as Peggy John ** Dan Blocker as Mr. Eckman ** Phyllis McGuire as Mrs. Eckman (buyer for Neiman-Marcus) ** Tony Bill as Buddy Baker * With the Additional Talents of: Bob Amsberry, Billy Bletcher, Candy Candido, Pinto Colvig, James MacDonald, Dal McKennon, Mae Questel * Narrated by: Marvin Miller * Special Titles by: T. Hee, Bill Justice, Xavier Atencio * Secretaries: Marie Dasnoit, Ruth Wright, Betty Gossin * Production Supervisor: Ken Peterson * Sound Supervisor: Robert O. Cook * Sound Effects: James MacDonald * Film Editors: Donald Halliday, Roy M. Brewer, Jr. * Music Editor: Evelyn Kennedy * Camera: Ed Austin * Libra Technician: Camera Revolution · Ian Speed * Assistant Directors: Dan Alguire, Ed Hansen, Jim Swain * Video Illustrator: Rick Law * Special Processes: Ub Iwerks, A.S.C., Eustace Lycett * Music: George Bruns * Orchestration: Franklyn Marks * Songs: Terry Gilkyson * Musicians: Ethmer Roten · Flute, Jack Dumont · Saxophone * Story: Erdman Penner, Joe Rinaldi, Winston Hibler, Bill Peet, Ted Sears, Ralph Wright, Milt Banta, Dave Monahan, Don Christensen, Warren Foster, Melvin Millar, Michael Sasanoff, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio, Milt Kahl, Larz Bourne, Tom Dagenais, Bill Lutz, Joe Ruby, Ken Spears * Graphic/Character Design: Ed Levitt, Bernard Gruver, Evert Brown, Ruth Kissane, Charles McElmurry, Dean Spille, Ellie Bonnard, Jan Green, Al Shean * Stop Motion Styling: T. Hee, Xavier Atencio, George Pal * Directors of Animation: Jack Shih, Jenny Yu * Lead Technical Director: Wonnie Ro * Artist/Animator: Trey Parker * Animation Produced By: Celluloid Studios * Animation Producers: Oliver Katz, James Wahlberg * Directing Animators: Art Leonardi, George Grandpré, Warren Batchelder, Lee Halpern, Bob Bransford, Ken Harris, Richard Thompson, Randy Cartwright, Andy Gaskill, Glen Keane, John Lasseter, Matt O'Callaghan, Joe Ranft, Jerry Rees, Rebecca Rees, Robert Rodriguez, Ross Bagdasarian, George Pal, Richard Williams Studios * Stop Motion Animation by: Mom Productions * Continuity Design: Anthony Peters, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio, John Jensen * Described Video: Kat Mullaly * Puppet Makers: Ichiro Komuro, Bill Justice, Xavier Atencio, George Pal * Stop Motion Animation Supervisor: Tad Mochinaga * Character Animation: Don Lusk, Frank Smith, Rudy Zamora, Bob Carlson, Bill Littlejohn, Ken O'Brien, Bob Matz, Russ Van Nedia, Barry Nelson, Ken Champin, Phil Roman, Spencer Peel, Hank Smith, Les Clark, Fred Hellmich, Walt Stanchfield, Art Stevens, Sam Jaimes, Maggie Bowen, Herm Cohen, Lew Irwin, Frank Braxton, Bror Lansing, Jay Sarbry, Gerry Kane, Jerry Hathcock, Ed Barge, Bill Justice, Dick Lundy, Isadore Ellis, Ed Aardal, Bob Bemiller, Morey Reden, Richard Thompson, Shannon Lee Dyer, John Garling, Jack Parr, Bill Keil, Ed Parks, Xenia, George Goepper, Carlos Alfonso, Oliver E. Callahan, Lillian Evans, John Sparey, Joan Orbison, Hugh Fraser, Tom Ray, Hicks Lokey, Jay Sarbry * Assistant Animation: Floyd Norman, Retta Davidson, Al Wilzbach, Stan Green, John Ewing, Iwao Takamoto, Tom Ferriter, Dave Suding, Doris Plough * CGI Animator: Robert Rodriguez * Animation Checkers: Dotti Foell, Buf Nerbovig * Animation Checking: Ann Oliphant * Clean-Up Supervisor: Fred Hellmich * Clean-up & Inbetween Artist: Floyd Norman * Checker & Scene Planner: Ruth Tompson * Effects Animators: Dan MacManus, Jack Boyd, Joshua Meador, Jack Buckley, Bob Abrams * Assistant Effects Animator: Dorse A. Lanpher * Cut 'N' Pasteur’s: Gwynn Adam, Lisa Bachar, Kathleen Iannacone, Chris O'Brien, Randy Pijoan, John Jensen, Olga Volozova, Jennifer Walsh, Andy Arett, Oliver De Guia, Jeff Gill, Lesley Hur, Neil Ishimine, Dave Koch, Jason Lopez, John Luciano, Scott Oberholtzer, Nora Quinn, Andrew B. Rhoades, Edgar Tellez * Technical Directors: Jeff Delgado, Nicole Fillatrault, Jeffrey Gulan, John Kujawa, Peder Lester, Byron Lopez, Will Meyer, Daniel Patao, Johnny Sweeney, Brunz Menezes White, Christina Yeung * Layout: Willie Ito, Takashi Masunaga, Jim Fletcher, Terry Slade, Gary Hoffman, Pete Alvarado, Grace Stanzell, Floyd Norman, Jerry Eisenberg, Homer Jonas, Lou Appet, Jan Green, John Ahern, Don Jurwich, Stan Green, Roman Arambula, Xaiver Atencio, Saul Bass * Color Styling: Walt Peregoy * Background: Fernando Arce, Martin Forte, Rene Garcia, Gino Giudice, Richard Khim, Gary Niblett, Iraj Paran, Curtis Perkins, Eric Semones, Peter Van Elk, John Jensen, Alan Maley * Layout Styling: Don Griffith, Erni Nordli, Collin Campbell * Character Styling: Bill Peet, Tom Oreb * Ink and paint: Carmen Sanderson, Charlene Miller * Color Modelist: Phyllis Craig * Art Direction and Production Design: Ken Anderson * Co Director: Maurice Noble * Co Producers: Arthur Rankin, Jr., Jules Bass, Kurt Nickels * Executive Producers: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera * Story by: Chuck Jones, Matt Stone, Trey Parker * Screenplay by: Larry Roemer, Romeo Muller * Produced by: Fred Qrimby, Ross Bollinger * Directed by: Bob Clampett, Tim Burton Ending Titles * THE END · A Walt Disney Production Category:Clampett-Burton Productions Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Category:Opening Credits Category:Movie Credits Category:End Credits Category:Rated G